movie_quomlerfandomcom-20200213-history
Home Alone 2: Lost in New York
The McCallister family prepares to spend Christmas in Florida. Ten-year-old Kevin, Peter and Kate's youngest son, sees Florida as contradictory to what he thinks an appropriate Christmas environment is, particularly noting the lack of Christmas trees. During the school Christmas concert, Kevin's older brother Buzz humiliates him during his solo, causing Kevin to retaliate. Kevin refuses to apologize for his actions, and, still angry with the family's decision to go to Florida, he storms up to the third floor bedroom of the house, where he wishes that he had his own money so he could go on his own vacation by himself. During the night, the family's alarm clock is reset and causes them to oversleep. In the confusion and rush to reach the airport on time, Kevin goes on a flight to New York while loading his Talkboy with new batteries and the family does not realize they forgot Kevin once they land in Florida. Meanwhile, in New York, Kevin tours the city and creates a ruse to check in to the Plaza Hotel. However, he finds himself scared by the appearance of a woman tending to pigeons. On Christmas Eve, Kevin tours the city in a limousine and visits Duncan's Toy Chest, a local toy store, where he meets the philanthropic owner, Mr. Duncan. After Kevin discovers the proceeds from Christmas sales will be donated to a children's hospital. Mr. Duncan allows him to take a pair of ceramic turtle doves as a gift, instructing him to give one to another person as a sign of eternal friendship. Harry Lyme and Marv Merchants, the Wet Bandits, chase Kevin. He enters the hotel room, but Mr. Hector, the hotel concierge, confronts Kevin about the credit card, which came up as being stolen. Kevin flees, but is stopped by the bandits. They discuss plans of breaking into the store before Kevin escapes again and hides in the back of a hansom cab. In Florida, the McCallisters discover that Kevin has been found using Peter's credit card in New York. The family flies to New York and Kate desperately tries to find Kevin. Having noted earlier that his uncle Rob has a townhouse in New York, Kevin attempts to visit him; but the house is vacant and undergoing renovations. In Central Park, he comes across the pigeon lady, only to get his foot caught while attempting to escape. After she frees him, they watch a local orchestra perform in a loft above Carnegie Hall. Kevin learns how her life has fallen apart and how she dealt with it by taking care of the pigeons in the park; he promises to be her friend. After leaving the hall, Kevin heads back to the townhouse and sets up various booby-traps in the townhouse, and then arrives at the store during the break-in and throws a brick tied with a note to Mr. Duncan through the window to set off the store's alarm. The bandits follow him into the townhouse. After the two spring every trap in the house, Kevin flees to a phone booth and dials 911. The bandits catch Kevin when he slips on a patch of ice and take him to Central Park to kill Kevin. The pigeon lady sneaks up behind them and uses birdseed on them while Kevin sets off fireworks he had bought earlier to signal the police. Shortly after, they are arrested. At the toy store, Mr. Duncan finds Kevin's note and realizes his role in stopping the bandits. Kate comes across two police officers in Times Square, and remembers Kevin's fondness for Christmas trees. Kevin makes a wish at the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree. He then sees Kate, and the two meet and reconcile. A truckload of gifts from the toy store comes to the Plaza on Christmas Day as a reward for Kevin's foiling of the robbery. Buzz suggests that had it not been for Kevin getting on the wrong flight, they would not be in the suite with the Christmas tree and free gifts in the first place, and allows Kevin to open up the first present as a sign of reconciliation. During the festivities, Kevin runs out to give the pigeon lady a turtle dove to reaffirm his promise. Buzz receives Kevin's room service bill totaling $967.43, and Peter interrupts Kevin by calling out, "Kevin! You spent $967 on room service?". He immediately runs back and the film ends. Category:Family Movie Category:Movie Series